A Cosmic Love Part 3
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: With another romance in danger, what will happen next between the families of Michelle & Yaten and Raye & Jedite? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Ekanite Attacks Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.**

** Ekanite Attacks Part 1**

** Previously on Sailor Moon:**

** "Are you ready to accept your first assignment?" Wiseman asked Ekanite.**

** Ekanite thought for a few minutes before he answered Wiseman's question.**

** "Yes, Wiseman," Ekanite answered. "I am ready to accept my first assignment."**

** "Your first assignment," Wiseman said to Ekanite. "is to kidnap Sailor Mars so I may bring her to our side!"**

** "It will be done." Ekanite said to Wiseman.**

** Back at the Crystal Palace that night, King Darien had announced that there would be a banquet that evening.**

** Queen Amy was in the living quarters of the Mercury guest wing when Ekanite appeared.**

** "Chad!" Queen Amy screamed out in fright.**

** Now on Sailor Moon:**

** "Chad! Hmph," Ekanite scoffed. "the name is Ekanite! Now tell me, where is Raye?"**

** "Like I would **_**ever**_** you!" Queen Amy said angrily to Ekanite.**

** Lord Zoisite entered the living quarters from his and the Queen of Crystal Mercury's bedchamber, his sword in his left hand.**

** "Stand back, Amy!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed.**

** "Be careful, Zoi!" the Queen of the city of Crystal Mercury shouted.**

** "Don't worry, Amy," Lord Zoisite said. "I know what I'm doing."**

** Lord Zoisite's full title was Neo Lord Zoisite of Crystal Mercury.**

** Lord Zoisite swung his sword at Ekanite.**

** But the sneaky snake dodged Lord Zoisite's assault.**

** "Try that again! I **_**dare**_** you!" Ekanite said after landing on his feet again.**

** Lord Zoisite released a powerful **_**blast**_** of green energy and aimed it at Ekanite.**

** Ekanite tried to attack Zoisite once more, but someone stopped him.**

** "Mars Flame Sniper!" the person shouted at Ekanite.**

** Ekanite looked at the person who attacked him.**

** "There you are, Sailor Mars!" Ekanite exclaimed.**

** Ekanite attacked Eternal Sailor Mars fiercely.**

** But Eternal Sailor Mars dodged Ekanite's attack.**

** "Why are you doing this, **_**Chad**_**?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked curiously.**

** "Chad! Hmph," Ekanite scoffed. "the name is Ekanite!" Ekanite scoffed at Eternal Sailor Mars.**


	2. Ekanite Attacks Part 2

** Ekanite Attacks Part 2**

** "Why are you doing this, **_**Ekanite**_**?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked curiously, correcting herself.**

** "It is orders, Sailor Mars." Ekanite said.**

** "What do you mean by **_**that**_**, Ekanite?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked.**

** Ekanite began to have a memory.**

** Within his memory, Tanzanite was cleaning his battle scars, when Ekanite came over to him.**

** "Wiseman wishes to see you now, Tanzanite." Ekanite said, his long hair blowing in the wind.**

** "I'll go see what he wants." Tanzanite said to Ekanite.**

** Tanzanite went into Wiseman's throne room to find out that Wiseman was not too thrilled with him.**

** "Tanzanite, for failing me time & time again," Wiseman said angrily. "I will bestow the ultimate punishment upon you!"**

** "No, Wiseman," Tanzanite began. "you don't really mean..."**

** "Yes I do," Wiseman said. "the Punishment of Eternal Sleep!"**

** "No, please, Wiseman! Anything but..." Tanzanite began.**

** But Tanzanite was forever frozen in the Punishment of Eternal Sleep.**

** "Ekanite," Wiseman said. "you are my new commander."**

** "I am honored, Wiseman." Ekanite said, bowing to his master slightly.**

** "Are you ready to accept your first assignment?" Wiseman asked Ekanite.**

** Ekanite thought for a few minutes before he answered Wiseman's question.**

** "Yes, Wiseman," Ekanite answered. "I am ready to accept my first assignment."**

** "Your first assignment," Wiseman said to Ekanite. "is to kidnap Sailor Mars so I may bring her to our side!"**

** "It will be done." Ekanite said to Wiseman.**

** Ekanite came out of his memory just in time to hear Eternal Sailor Mars calling for assistance.**


	3. Ekanite Attacks Part 3

** Ekanite Attacks Part 3**

** "Somebody help me," Eternal Sailor Mars called out. "I **_**cannot**_** face off against Ekanite all on my own!"**

** "It's all right, my trainee." a male's gentle voice said to Eternal Sailor Mars.**

** Eternal Sailor Mars looked up to see the face of the spirit of Yuuichirou, her trainer upon Deimos during the first Silver Millennium.**

** "Yuuichirou, what are you doing here?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked curiously.**

** The spirit then looked at his distant future self.**

** "Is **_**that**_** supposed to be **_**me**_** or something?" Yuuchirou asked Eternal Sailor Mars curiously.**

** "Unfortunately, yes, it is." Eternal Sailor Mars answered Yuuichiou's spirit, sighing with exasperation.**

** Yuuichirou put something in Eternal Sailor Mars's gloved right hand.**

** "**_**This**_** should enhance the powers of your Mars Crystal." Yuuichiou said to Eternal Sailor Mars.**

** Eternal Sailor Mars looked in her gloved right hand.**

** "What... what is this?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked Yuuichirou curiously.**

** "This little beauty," Yuuichirou answered Eternal Sailor Mars. "is what is known as a Crystal Unifier."**

** "A Crystal Unifier?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked Yuuichirou curiously.**

** "That's right," Yuuichirou answered Eternal Sailor Mars kindly. "and **_**you**_** are the only one who can unite the other Planetary Crystals."**

** "**_**I**_** am the only one who can unite the other Planetary Crystals, Yuuichirou?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked.**

** "Affirmative." Yuuichirou answered Eternal Sailor Mars.**

** Yuuichirou's spirit simply vanished from the view of Eternal Sailor Mars.**

** Queen Amy came up to Eternal Sailor Mars.**

** "Uh-oh, Sailor Mars," Queen Amy shouted. "my dearest Zoisite needs assistance!"**

** Eternal Sailor Mars saw her oldest child and only son, 7-year-old Lord Jarosite enter the living quarters of the Mercury royal guest wing with Queen Amy's oldest child and only son, 7-year-old Lord Zinnwaldite by his side.**

** Ekanite began to chant a spell in Latin.**

** Ekanite: **_**Eternal**_**;**

_**Somnia**_**;**

_**Eternal**_**;**

_**Somnia**_**;**

_**Eternal**_**;**

_**Somnia**_**;**

_**Eternal**_**;**

_**Somnia**_**;**

_**Eternal**_**;**

_**Somnia**_**;**

_**Eternal**_**;**

_**Somnia**_**!**

** Lord Zinnwaldite recognized the curse as a sleeping curse.**

** "No! Dad," the young lord shouted. "take me instead!"**

** Lord Zinnwaldite jumped in front of his father and he took on the curse at full force.**


	4. Zinnwaldite Knight Of Hope And Light

** Zinnwaldite Knight Of Hope And Light **

** After Zinnwaldite took the hit for his father, Jarosite saw his friend glowing a bright blue.**

** "Zinn!" the young Lord of Earth & Mars called out.**

** Lord Zinnwaldite opened his green eyes.**

** "Protected by the planets of Earth & Mercury," Lord Zinnwaldite said. "I, the Knight Of Hope and Light will put a halt to your wicked plans!"**

** "Zinnwaldite," Lord Zoisite called out. "please be careful!"**

** "YOU **_**WON**_**'**_**T**_** BE ABLE TO BEAT ME!" Ekanite yelled at Zinnwaldite furiously.**

** "What is your plan anyway, Ekanite?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked fiercely.**

** Jarosite saw Ekanite attack Eternal Sailor Mars.**

** "Oh no," Jarosite called out. "Mom!"**

** Jarosite & Zinnwaldite saw Ekanite making off with Eternal Mars.**

** Princess Serenity Shields who everyone called either Small Lady or Rini entered the Mercury royal family's living quarters with one of her best friends and fellow guardians, Princess Amy Mai of the Kingdom of Crystal Mercury.**


	5. Two Discoveries

** Two Discoveries**

** Previously on Sailor Moon:**

** "Chad! Hmph," Ekanite scoffed. "the name is Ekanite! Now tell me, where is Raye?"**

** "Like I would **_**ever**_** you!" Queen Amy said angrily to Ekanite.**

** Lord Zoisite entered the living quarters from his and the Queen of Crystal Mercury's bedchamber, his sword in his left hand.**

** "Stand back, Amy!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed.**

** "Be careful, Zoi!" the Queen of the city of Crystal Mercury shouted.**

** "Don't worry, Amy," Lord Zoisite said. "I know what I'm doing."**

** Lord Zoisite's full title was Neo Lord Zoisite of Crystal Mercury.**

** Lord Zoisite swung his sword at Ekanite.**

** But the sneaky snake dodged Lord Zoisite's assault.**

** "Try that again! I **_**dare**_** you!" Ekanite said after landing on his feet again.**

** Lord Zoisite released a powerful **_**blast**_** of green energy and aimed it at Ekanite.**

** Ekanite tried to attack Zoisite once more, but someone stopped him.**

** "Mars Flame Sniper!" the person shouted at Ekanite.**

** Ekanite looked at the person who attacked him.**

** "There you are, Sailor Mars!" Ekanite exclaimed.**

** Ekanite attacked Eternal Sailor Mars fiercely.**

** But Eternal Sailor Mars dodged Ekanite's attack.**

** "Why are you doing this, **_**Chad**_**?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked curiously.**

** "Chad! Hmph," Ekanite scoffed. "the name is Ekanite!" Ekanite scoffed at Eternal Sailor Mars.**

** "Why are you doing this, **_**Ekanite**_**?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked curiously, correcting herself.**

** "It is orders, Sailor Mars." Ekanite said.**

** "What do you mean by **_**that**_**, Ekanite?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked.**

** Ekanite began to have a memory.**

** Within his memory, Tanzanite was cleaning his battle scars, when Ekanite came over to him.**

** "Wiseman wishes to see you now, Tanzanite." Ekanite said, his long hair blowing in the wind.**

** "I'll go see what he wants." Tanzanite said to Ekanite.**

** Tanzanite went into Wiseman's throne room to find out that Wiseman was not too thrilled with him.**

** "Tanzanite, for failing me time & time again," Wiseman said angrily. "I will bestow the ultimate punishment upon you!"**

** "No, Wiseman," Tanzanite began. "you don't really mean..."**

** "Yes I do," Wiseman said. "the Punishment of Eternal Sleep!"**

** "No, please, Wiseman! Anything but..." Tanzanite began.**

** But Tanzanite was forever frozen in the Punishment of Eternal Sleep.**

** "Ekanite," Wiseman said. "you are my new commander."**

** "I am honored, Wiseman." Ekanite said, bowing to his master slightly.**

** "Are you ready to accept your first assignment?" Wiseman asked Ekanite.**

** Ekanite thought for a few minutes before he answered Wiseman's question.**

** "Yes, Wiseman," Ekanite answered. "I am ready to accept my first assignment."**

** "Your first assignment," Wiseman said to Ekanite. "is to kidnap Sailor Mars so I may bring her to our side!"**

** "It will be done." Ekanite said to Wiseman.**

** Ekanite came out of his memory just in time to hear Eternal Sailor Mars calling for assistance.**

** "Somebody help me," Eternal Sailor Mars called out. "I **_**cannot**_** face off against Ekanite all on my own!"**

** "It's all right, my trainee." a male's gentle voice said to Eternal Sailor Mars.**

** Eternal Sailor Mars looked up to see the face of the spirit of Yuuichirou, her trainer upon Deimos during the first Silver Millennium.**

** "Yuuichirou, what are you doing here?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked curiously.**

** The spirit then looked at his distant future self.**

** "Is **_**that**_** supposed to be **_**me**_** or something?" Yuuchirou asked Eternal Sailor Mars curiously.**

** "Unfortunately, yes, it is." Eternal Sailor Mars answered Yuuichiou's spirit, sighing with exasperation.**

** Yuuichirou put something in Eternal Sailor Mars's gloved right hand.**

** "**_**This**_** should enhance the powers of your Mars Crystal." Yuuichiou said to Eternal Sailor Mars.**

** Eternal Sailor Mars looked in her gloved right hand.**

** "What... what is this?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked Yuuichirou curiously.**

** "This little beauty," Yuuichirou answered Eternal Sailor Mars. "is what is known as a Crystal Unifier."**

** "A Crystal Unifier?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked Yuuichirou curiously.**

** "That's right," Yuuichirou answered Eternal Sailor Mars kindly. "and **_**you**_** are the only one who can unite the other Planetary Crystals."**

** "**_**I**_** am the only one who can unite the other Planetary Crystals, Yuuichirou?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked.**

** "Affirmative." Yuuichirou answered Eternal Sailor Mars.**

** Yuuichirou's spirit simply vanished from the view of Eternal Sailor Mars.**

** Queen Amy came up to Eternal Sailor Mars.**

** "Uh-oh, Sailor Mars," Queen Amy shouted. "my dearest Zoisite needs assistance!"**

** Eternal Sailor Mars saw her oldest child and only son, 7-year-old Lord Jarosite enter the living quarters of the Mercury royal guest wing with Queen Amy's oldest child and only son, 7-year-old Lord Zinnwaldite by his side.**

** Ekanite began to chant a spell in Latin.**

** Ekanite: **_**Eternal**_**;**

_**Somnia**_**;**

_**Eternal**_**;**

_**Somnia**_**;**

_**Eternal**_**;**

_**Somnia**_**;**

_**Eternal**_**;**

_**Somnia**_**;**

_**Eternal**_**;**

_**Somnia**_**;**

_**Eternal**_**;**

_**Somnia**_**!**

** Lord Zinnwaldite recognized the curse as a sleeping curse.**

** "No! Dad," the young lord shouted. "take me instead!"**

** Lord Zinnwaldite jumped in front of his father and he took on the curse at full force.**

** After Zinnwaldite took the hit for his father, Jarosite saw his friend glowing a bright blue.**

** "Zinn!" the young Lord of Earth & Mars called out.**

** Lord Zinnwaldite opened his green eyes.**

** "Protected by the planets of Earth & Mercury," Lord Zinnwaldite said. "I, the Knight Of Kindness and Light will put a halt to your wicked plans!"**

** "Zinnwaldite," Lord Zoisite called out. "please be careful!"**

** "YOU **_**WON**_**'**_**T**_** BE ABLE TO BEAT ME!" Ekanite yelled at Zinnwaldite furiously.**

** "What is your plan anyway, Ekanite?" Eternal Sailor Mars asked fiercely.**

** Jarosite saw Ekanite attack Eternal Sailor Mars.**

** "Oh no," Jarosite called out. "Mom!"**

** Jarosite & Zinnwaldite saw Ekanite making off with Eternal Mars.**

** Princess Serenity Shields who everyone called either Small Lady or Rini entered the Mercury royal family's living quarters with one of her best friends and fellow guardians, Princess Amy Mai of the Kingdom of Crystal Mercury.**

** Now on Sailor Moon:**

** "Wow, Mai," Rini exclaimed. "do you see what I see?"**

** "I **_**can**_** see it, Rini," Amy Mai answered. "though, I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** say that I believe it."**

** "Believe it, Mai," Jarosite scoffed. "your big bro got his knight powers, whereas, Ekanite kidnapped my mom!"**

** Rini & Amy Mai **_**both**_** could not believe what they heard.**

** "Auntie Raye... is **_**missing**_**?" Rini asked.**

** Jarosite looked up at the girls.**

** "Yes, girls," Jarosite sighed. "it **_**is**_** true."**

** Lord Zinnwaldite detransformed back into his civilian form.**

** Princess Amy Mai saw her elder brother drop to his knees.**

** "Zinn!" the young Princess of Earth & Mercury called out.**

** "You really **_**must**_** leave me, Mai," Zinnwaldite said breathlessly. "I... am... so... tired..."**

** Queen Amy & Lord Zoisite could see that their son was dropping farther to the floor.**

** "Oh... my poor boy!" Lord Zoisite shouted.**

** Queen Amy, being a doctor, checked her son's pulse.**

** "Don't worry, Zoi Darling," Queen Amy said gently. "our sweet Zinnwaldite is only sleeping."**

** "Somebody get Mommy, she can use her Purity Chalice to heal Zinnwaldite." Rini said.**

** Jarosite spoke up, "I'll go get Neo Queen Serenity!" he said.**

** Lord Jarosite raced out of the Mercury royal guest wing.**

** Princess Nerissa of the Kingdom of Crystal Neptune stopped Lord Jarosite in the hallway while he was making a run for Neo Queen Serenity & King Darien's throne room.**

** "Hey, Jarosite," Nerissa asked. "would you like to play a good game of Checkers with me?"**

** "Sorry Nerissa, I'm in a hurry!" Jarosite said, running past his betrothed in the hallway.**

** "Okay then." Nerissa sighed.**

** A few moments later, Jarosite ran into the throne room of Neo Queen Serenity & King Darien, Jarosite was all out of breath.**

** "Neo Queen Serenity," Lord Jarosite panted breathlessly. "Neo Queen Serenity."**

** The Queen of Crystal Tokyo looked up from the document that she was signing, "What's the matter, Jarosite?" she asked in a concerned voice.**

** "We need you to come quickly with your Purity Chalice." Jarosite said to Neo Queen Serenity breathlessly.**

** "What's the matter, Jarosite?" Neo Queen Serenity asked again.**

** "We need you to heal Zinnwaldite with your Purity Chalice." Jarosite said urgently, clutching onto his right side.**

** Neo Queen Serenity grabbed her Purity Chalice, "I am on my way, Jarosite." she said.**

** Back in the Mercury royal guest wing, Lord Zoisite covered his sleeping son with a down blanket when there came a sudden urgent knock on the door.**


	6. Zinnwaldite The Sleeping Knight Part 1

** Zinnwaldite The Sleeping Knight Part 1**

** "Who's there?" Lord Zoisite called out.**

** "Neo Queen Serenity." Neo Queen Serenity called back through the other side of the doorway.**

** "And Jarosite too." Lord Jarosite called back also through the other side of the doorway.**

** Lord Zoisite stood up and answered the door, "Are you here to heal Zinnwaldite?" he asked Neo Queen Serenity curiously.**

** "Corinn," Lord Zinnwaldite said in his serene siesta with a yawn. "Corinn..."**

** A very distraught Amy Mai entered the living room from her bedroom with a concerned Queen Amy at her side.**

** "Bro, wake up," Amy Mai sobbed bitterly. "Bro!"**

** Zinnwaldite was **_**still**_** lying on the sofa motionless.**

** "Neo Queen Serenity," Queen Amy asked in concern. "what are you planning to do?"**


	7. Zinnwaldite The Sleeping Knight Part 2

** Zinnwaldite The Sleeping Knight Part 2**

** "Don't worry, Amy," Neo Queen Serenity said gently. "I am simply going to heal your son."**

** Lord Zinnwaldite simply yawned again.**

** "Hmmm... Corinn... No! Don't leave my side! Don't leave my side, Corinn!" Lord Zinnwaldite said in his sleep.**

** "Corinn... oh my gosh!" Jarosite exclaimed, now in a state of shock.**

** "What is it, Jarosite, what's the matter?" Rini asked curiously.**

** "Corinn... she is the Crown Princess of Crystal Uranus!" Jarosite exclaimed.**

** Suddenly, the door to the Mercury royal guest wing burst open and Lord Jedite burst in.**

** "Okay, Zoisite, spill it," Lord Jedite yelled angrily. "where is my **_**Rei**_**-**_**chan**_**?"**

** Lord Zinnwaldite yawned & sighed.**

** "Be quiet, Jedite," Neo Queen Serenity hissed sharply. "I need to concentrate really **_**hard**_** on healing this sleepyhead soldier!"**


	8. Zinnwaldite The Sleeping Knight Part 3

** Zinnwaldite The Sleeping Knight Part 3 **

** "Yes, my queen," Lord Jedite said, bowing slightly. "of course, my queen."**

** Neo Queen Serenity began to concentrate as hard as she could on healing the slumbering Lord of Crystal Mercury.**

** Neo Queen Serenity began to chant.**

** Neo Queen Serenity: **_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**!**

** Nothing happened.**

** "Try it again, Mommy." Rini said to Neo Queen Serenity.**

** Again, Neo Queen Serenity began to chant.**

** Neo Queen Serenity: **_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**!**

** Again, nothing happened.**

** On the planet Nemesis, the energy of the dark planet had transformed Eternal Sailor Mars back to Queen Raye of Mars as Wiseman had started rewarding Ekanite for bringing Eternal Sailor Mars to Nemesis.**

** "Well done, Ekanite! Well done!" Wiseman exclaimed.**

** Ekanite bowed a low bow.**

** "Thank you, Wiseman." Ekanite said.**

** Back in the Mercury royal guest wing, Amy Mai was sobbing up a thunderstorm.**

** "What are we going to do, Amy," Zoisite shouted over his daughter's tortured sobs. "what are we going to do?"**

** "Well," Queen Amy said. "I think it is time for **_**somebody**_**'**_**s**_** nap."**

** "But Mommy, I'm not sleepy." Amy Mai protested.**

** The young Princess of Crystal Mercury just yawned with weariness.**

** "Oh, yes you are." the Queen of Crystal Mercury said to her daughter sternly.**

** "No, I'm not." Amy Mai protested with an exhausted yawn.**

** Amy Mai was taken to her bedchamber as Neo Queen Serenity shot a look of guilt directly at Lord Zoisite.**


	9. The Holy Moon Chalice! Zinn Awakens

** The Holy Moon Chalice! Zinn Awakens**

** The royal family of Crystal Neptune came into the Mercury royal guest wing to hear Zinnwaldite singing a song he had written **_**especially**_** for Corinn in his serene siesta.**

** Zinnwaldite: **_**Let**_**'**_**s hold hands**_**;**

_**Let**_**'**_**s**__**go to see the ocean**_**;**

_**Just the two of us**_**;**

_**A sudden sorrow swept over me**_**;**

_**I can see a moonbow**_**;**

_**Hanging in the sky**_**;**

_**Good bye**_**;**

_**I promise I won**_**'**_**t cry**_**;**

_**The wind is against us**_**;**

_**Dreams are fragile**_**;**

_**On a starry night**_**;**

_**They become bubbly and melty**_**;**

_**Even if the whole world**_**;**

_**Has gone asleep**_**;**

_**I will never stop singing**_**;**

_**I hope I will meet you again**_**.**

** "I'm so sorry, Zoisite," Neo Queen Serenity sighed guiltily. "I just **_**couldn**_**'**_**t**_** heal Zinnwaldite for you."**

** Suddenly, Jarosite and Nerissa kissed romantically as Neo Queen Serenity's Purity Challice had received a **_**dramatic**_** upgrade.**

** "What is that, Neo Queen Serenity?" Jarosite & Nerissa asked in unison.**

** "It is the Legendary Holy Moon Chalice." Neo Queen Serenity answered both Jarosite & Nerissa.**

** Queen Amy came into the living room just in time to hear her son singing his song to Corinn once again but in Japanese this time.**

** Zinnwaldite: **_**Te wo tsunagou**_**;**

_**Umi ni yukou yo**_**;**

_**Futari dake**_**;**

_**Setsunaku naru yo ne**_**;**

_**J**__**ōkū ni wa gekkō**_**;**

_**Ga mieru ne**_**;**

_**Sayonara**_**;**

_**Zettai nakanai yo**_**;**

_**Mukai kaze**_**;**

_**Tsuburesou na yume**_**;**

_**Hoshifuru yoru ni**_**;**

_**Awa ni nari tokete**_**;**

_**Sekai ga fukai**_**;**

_**Nemuri ni tsuitemo**_**;**

_**Utai tsuzukete yuku**_**;**

_**Kitto mata aeru ne**_**.**

** "Please awaken Zinnwaldite, Neo Queen Serenity, please." Lord Zoisite begged.**

** Neo Queen Serenity used her new ****Holy Moon Chalice and began to chant.**

**Neo Queen Serenity: **_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**!**

** Lord Zinnwaldite started stirring.**

** "He is waking up!" Queen Amy said to Neo Queen Serenity.**

** "Quick, your highness," Lord Zoisite said. "continue chanting! Your chanting is working."**

** Neo Queen Serenity used her ****Holy Moon Chalice and began to chant once more.**

**Neo Queen Serenity: **_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**!**

** Lord Zinnwaldite opened his green eyes, his blonde hair was coming out of his silver ponytail holder.**

** "Oh! Oh," Lord Zinnwaldite asked groggily. "how long have I been asleep for?"**

** "One hundred years, Zinnwaldite the Zonked!" Jarosite teased.**

** "Hey, Jaro," Zinnwaldite scolded sharply. "that was **_**not**_** funny at all!"**

** Back on Nemesis, Queen Raye had become Ruby, Warrior of Nemesis thanks to Wiseman.**

** "What are my orders, Master?" Ruby asked Wiseman.**


	10. Ruby Warrior of Nemesis

** Ruby ****Warrior of Nemesis**

** Previously on Sailor Moon:**

** "Wow, Mai," Rini exclaimed. "do you see what I see?"**

** "I **_**can**_** see it, Rini," Amy Mai answered. "though, I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** say that I believe it."**

** "Believe it, Mai," Jarosite scoffed. "your big bro got his knight powers, whereas, Ekanite kidnapped my mom!"**

** Rini & Amy Mai **_**both**_** could not believe what they heard.**

** "Auntie Raye... is **_**missing**_**?" Rini asked.**

** Jarosite looked up at the girls.**

** "Yes, girls," Jarosite sighed. "it **_**is**_** true."**

** Lord Zinnwaldite detransformed back into his civilian form.**

** Princess Amy Mai saw her elder brother drop to his knees.**

** "Zinn!" the young Princess of Earth & Mercury called out.**

** "You really **_**must**_** leave me, Mai," Zinnwaldite said breathlessly. "I... am... so... tired..."**

** Queen Amy & Lord Zoisite could see that their son was dropping farther to the floor.**

** "Oh... my poor boy!" Lord Zoisite shouted.**

** Queen Amy, being a doctor, checked her son's pulse.**

** "Don't worry, Zoi Darling," Queen Amy said gently. "our sweet Zinnwaldite is only sleeping."**

** "Somebody get Mommy, she can use her Purity Chalice to heal Zinnwaldite." Rini said.**

** Jarosite spoke up, "I'll go get Neo Queen Serenity!" he said.**

** Lord Jarosite raced out of the Mercury royal guest wing.**

** Princess Nerissa of the Kingdom of Crystal Neptune stopped Lord Jarosite in the hallway while he was making a run for Neo Queen Serenity & King Darien's throne room.**

** "Hey, Jarosite," Nerissa asked. "would you like to play a good game of Checkers with me?"**

** "Sorry Nerissa, I'm in a hurry!" Jarosite said, running past his betrothed in the hallway.**

** "Okay then." Nerissa sighed.**

** A few moments later, Jarosite ran into the throne room of Neo Queen Serenity & King Darien, Jarosite was all out of breath.**

** "Neo Queen Serenity," Lord Jarosite panted breathlessly. "Neo Queen Serenity."**

** The Queen of Crystal Tokyo looked up from the document that she was signing, "What's the matter, Jarosite?" she asked in a concerned voice.**

** "We need you to come quickly with your Purity Chalice." Jarosite said to Neo Queen Serenity breathlessly.**

** "What's the matter, Jarosite?" Neo Queen Serenity asked again.**

** "We need you to heal Zinnwaldite with your Purity Chalice." Jarosite said urgently, clutching onto his right side.**

** Neo Queen Serenity grabbed her Purity Chalice, "I am on my way, Jarosite." she said.**

** Back in the Mercury royal guest wing, Lord Zoisite covered his sleeping son with a down blanket when there came a sudden urgent knock on the door.**

** "Who's there?" Lord Zoisite called out.**

** "Neo Queen Serenity." Neo Queen Serenity called back through the other side of the doorway.**

** "And Jarosite too." Lord Jarosite called back also through the other side of the doorway.**

** Lord Zoisite stood up and answered the door, "Are you here to heal Zinnwaldite?" he asked Neo Queen Serenity curiously.**

** "Corinn," Lord Zinnwaldite said in his serene siesta with a yawn. "Corinn..."**

** A very distraught Amy Mai entered the living room from her bedroom with a concerned Queen Amy at her side.**

** "Bro, wake up," Amy Mai sobbed bitterly. "Bro!"**

** Zinnwaldite was **_**still**_** lying on the sofa motionless.**

** "Neo Queen Serenity," Queen Amy asked in concern. "what are you planning to do?"**

** "Don't worry, Amy," Neo Queen Serenity said gently. "I am simply going to heal your son."**

** Lord Zinnwaldite simply yawned again.**

** "Hmmm... Corinn... No! Don't leave my side! Don't leave my side, Corinn!" Lord Zinnwaldite said in his sleep.**

** "Corinn... oh my gosh!" Jarosite exclaimed, now in a state of shock.**

** "What is it, Jarosite, what's the matter?" Rini asked curiously.**

** "Corinn... she is the Crown Princess of Crystal Uranus!" Jarosite exclaimed.**

** Suddenly, the door to the Mercury royal guest wing burst open and Lord Jedite burst in.**

** "Okay, Zoisite, spill it," Lord Jedite yelled angrily. "where is my **_**Rei**_**-**_**chan**_**?"**

** Lord Zinnwaldite yawned & sighed.**

** "Be quiet, Jedite," Neo Queen Serenity hissed sharply. "I need to concentrate really **_**hard**_** on healing this sleepyhead soldier!"**

** "Yes, my queen," Lord Jedite said, bowing slightly. "of course, my queen."**

** Neo Queen Serenity began to concentrate as hard as she could on healing the slumbering Lord of Crystal Mercury.**

** Neo Queen Serenity began to chant.**

** Neo Queen Serenity: **_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**!**

** Nothing happened.**

** "Try it again, Mommy." Rini said to Neo Queen Serenity.**

** Again, Neo Queen Serenity began to chant.**

** Neo Queen Serenity: **_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**;**

_**Moon Crisis Power**_**!**

** Again, nothing happened.**

** On the planet Nemesis, the energy of the dark planet had transformed Eternal Sailor Mars back to Queen Raye of Mars as Wiseman had started rewarding Ekanite for bringing Eternal Sailor Mars to Nemesis.**

** "Well done, Ekanite! Well done!" Wiseman exclaimed.**

** Ekanite bowed a low bow.**

** "Thank you, Wiseman." Ekanite said.**

** Back in the Mercury royal guest wing, Amy Mai was sobbing up a thunderstorm.**

** "What are we going to do, Amy," Zoisite shouted over his daughter's tortured sobs. "what are we going to do?"**

** "Well," Queen Amy said. "I think it is time for **_**somebody**_**'**_**s**_** nap."**

** "But Mommy, I'm not sleepy." Amy Mai protested.**

** The young Princess of Crystal Mercury just yawned with weariness.**

** "Oh, yes you are." the Queen of Crystal Mercury said to her daughter sternly.**

** "No, I'm not." Amy Mai protested with an exhausted yawn.**

** Amy Mai was taken to her bedchamber as Neo Queen Serenity shot a look of guilt directly at Lord Zoisite.**

** The royal family of Crystal Neptune came into the Mercury royal guest wing to hear Zinnwaldite singing a song he had written **_**especially**_** for Corinn in his serene siesta.**

** Zinnwaldite: **_**Let**_**'**_**s hold hands**_**;**

_**Let**_**'**_**s**__**go to see the ocean**_**;**

_**Just the two of us**_**;**

_**A sudden sorrow swept over me**_**;**

_**I can see a moonbow**_**;**

_**Hanging in the sky**_**;**

_**Good bye**_**;**

_**I promise I won**_**'**_**t cry**_**;**

_**The wind is against us**_**;**

_**Dreams are fragile**_**;**

_**On a starry night**_**;**

_**They become bubbly and melty**_**;**

_**Even if the whole world**_**;**

_**Has gone asleep**_**;**

_**I will never stop singing**_**;**

_**I hope I will meet you again**_**.**

** "I'm so sorry, Zoisite," Neo Queen Serenity sighed guiltily. "I just **_**couldn**_**'**_**t**_** heal Zinnwaldite for you."**

** Suddenly, Jarosite and Nerissa kissed romantically as Neo Queen Serenity's Purity Challice had received a **_**dramatic**_** upgrade.**

** "What is that, Neo Queen Serenity?" Jarosite & Nerissa asked in unison.**

** "It is the Legendary Holy Moon Chalice." Neo Queen Serenity answered both Jarosite & Nerissa.**

** Queen Amy came into the living room just in time to hear her son singing his song to Corinn once again but in Japanese this time.**

** Zinnwaldite: **_**Te wo tsunagou**_**;**

_**Umi ni yukou yo**_**;**

_**Futari dake**_**;**

_**Setsunaku naru yo ne**_**;**

_**J**__**ōkū ni wa gekkō**_**;**

_**Ga mieru ne**_**;**

_**Sayonara**_**;**

_**Zettai nakanai yo**_**;**

_**Mukai kaze**_**;**

_**Tsuburesou na yume**_**;**

_**Hoshifuru yoru ni**_**;**

_**Awa ni nari tokete**_**;**

_**Sekai ga fukai**_**;**

_**Nemuri ni tsuitemo**_**;**

_**Utai tsuzukete yuku**_**;**

_**Kitto mata aeru ne**_**.**

** "Please awaken Zinnwaldite, Neo Queen Serenity, please." Lord Zoisite begged.**

** Neo Queen Serenity used her new ****Holy Moon Chalice and began to chant.**

**Neo Queen Serenity: **_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**!**

** Lord Zinnwaldite started stirring.**

** "He is waking up!" Queen Amy said to Neo Queen Serenity.**

** "Quick, your highness," Lord Zoisite said. "continue chanting! Your chanting is working."**

** Neo Queen Serenity used her ****Holy Moon Chalice and began to chant once more.**

**Neo Queen Serenity: **_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**;**

_**Crisis Moon Power**_**!**

** Lord Zinnwaldite opened his green eyes, his blonde hair was coming out of his silver ponytail holder.**

** "Oh! Oh," Lord Zinnwaldite asked groggily. "how long have I been asleep for?"**

** "One hundred years, Zinnwaldite the Zonked!" Jarosite teased.**

** "Hey, Jaro," Zinnwaldite scolded sharply. "that was **_**not**_** funny at all!"**

** Back on Nemesis, Queen Raye had become Ruby, Warrior of Nemesis thanks to Wiseman.**

** "What are my orders, Master?" Ruby asked Wiseman.**

** Now on Sailor Moon:**

** "Your orders, Ruby, are to help Ekanite defeat those goody goodies in the Crystal Palace." Wiseman answered.**

** Ruby curtsied before Wiseman, "It shall be done, Wiseman." she said.**

** Ekanite & Ruby slipped out of sight to go on their mission.**

** Upon arrival at the Crystal Palace, Ekanite & Ruby noticed that there was **_**nobody**_** at home.**

** "Whoa," Ekanite exclaimed. "where did they all go?"**

** Ruby stepped on a piece of paper that Neo Queen Serenity had left on the throne room's floor by mistake.**

** "I found a note, apparently, everyone in the Crystal Palace has been invited to the new resturant in the city for a wonderful banquet supper tonight." Ruby answered Ekanite after silently reading the Moon & Earth Queen's note.**

** "Well then, it looks like we are off to the new restaurant." Ekanite said to Ruby.**

** Ekanite & Ruby teleported to the restaurant.**

** Over at the restaurant, King Seiya was helping Queen Amara cook supper.**

** Tonight, the royal family of Crystal Uranus was serving roast chicken, homemade egg noodles, scalloped potatoes, broccoli, corn on the cob, asparagus, steamed cabbage, and biscuits.**

** The King of Crystal Uranus was taking the biscuits out of the oven, when suddenly, Ruby & Ekanite showed up.**

** "Dance of Flames!" Ruby shouted out, attacking Queen Amara and sending her right to the ground.**

** "Amara!" King Seiya called out, racing to his wife's side.**

** The Crystal Uranus Queen recovered quickly.**

** "I'm all right, Seiya, really." Queen Amara said.**

** "You won't be okay for too much longer!" Ekanite yelled angrily at Amara.**

** "We will soon see about that," Amara shouted at Ekanite, feeling determined. "Uranus Crystal Power!"**

** Queen Amara transformed into Eternal Sailor Uranus.**

** "Fighter Star Power!" the King of Crystal Uranus called out.**

** King Seiya transformed into Sailor Star Fighter.**

** "Meteorite Barrage!" Ekanite shouted.**

** Sailor Star Fighter saw that the attack was heading toward her friend, Eternal Sailor Uranus.**

** "I don't think so," Sailor Star Fighter shouted at Ekanite. "Star Serious Laser!"**


	11. Another Sacrifice Made Part 1

** Another Sacrifice Made Part 1**

** Sailor Star Fighter attacked Ekanite but the sneak dodged Sailor Star Fighter's attack.**

** "You are going to have to do a whole lot **_**better**_** than that!" Ekanite shouted at Sailor Star Fighter angrily.**

** But when she tried to attack Ekanite, Sailor Star Fighter detransformed back into King Seiya.**

** King Seiya was now wounded in the side by Ekanite as Eternal Sailor Uranus ran up to him.**

** "Amara... my... Amara... please," King Seiya said in weak breaths. "sing... to... me..."**

** Eternal Sailor Uranus cleared her throat and began to sing.**

** Eternal Sailor Uranus: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_** Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_** Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_** Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_** Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_** Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_** Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

** "Thank you... my... Amara..." King Seiya said, breathing shakily.**

** Unknown to both Eternal Sailor Uranus **_**and**_** King Seiya, Princess Corinn heard the sound of her mother's song in Japanese as it was now etched within her memory.**

** "Oh no," Corinn said. "poor Dad."**

** Princess Corinn watched on as her mother began to sing to her father but this time, in English.**

** Sailor Uranus: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_** Up until now**_**;**

_** The**__**ocean**_**'**_**s surging waves**_**;**

_** And storms**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve overcome them**_**;**

_** All on my own**_**;**

_** I have my companions but**_**;**

_** The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_** Me alone**_**;**

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_** During the battle**_**;**

_** He touched me**_**;**

_** That was all**_**;**

_** I can**_**'**_**t forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_** On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_** Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_** The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_** Is now pain**_**;**

_** For the first time**_**;**

_** I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_** My heart already**_**;**

_** Belongs just to that person**_**.**

** Princess Corinn heard the sound of her mother's song in English as it was now etched within her memory.**

** Ruby then attacked Sailor Uranus fiercely.**

** "Dark Wild Fire!" Ruby shouted, attacking Sailor Uranus.**

** Lords Jedite & Jarosite walked into the kitchen.**

** Jarosite could see the oncoming assault heading straight toward his father.**

** "Hit the deck, Dad!" Jarosite exclaimed.**

** Lord Jarosite pushed his father out of harm's way and took the hit for Lord Jedite.**

** "No," Lord Jedite shouted. "Jarosite!"**


	12. Another Sacrifice Made Part 2

** Another Sacrifice Made Part 2**

** Jarosite wasn't even moving when Corinn & Nerissa came into the kitchen where King Seiya got **_**badly**_** hurt in the battle against Ruby & Ekanite.**

** "Jarosite! No," Nerissa shouted in pain & agony. "don't leave me! Don't leave me, my love!"**

** Just one teardrop from Nerissa caused Jarosite to glow a crimson red light as well as caused his gray eyes to finally open.**

** "Guided by the planets of Earth & Mars, I, Jarosite, Knight of Courage & Friendship have arrived to foil your wickedness!" Jarosite exclaimed.**

** "You did it, Jarosite," Zinnwaldite exclaimed. "you did it!"**

** Jarosite looked at Zinnwaldite, "Just what did I do exactly?" he asked now feeling confused.**

** "You got your knight powers! Your sacrifice for your father has allowed you to earn them, just like I had when I had rescued my own father." Zinnwaldite explained to Jarosite.**

** Ekanite then attacked Lord Zinnwaldite but he teleported in order to dodge the attack.**

** Meanwhile, Jarosite was having his own trouble.**

** Only the female warriors could use the crystals of their own respective planets, but that didn't mean that the male warriors **_**didn**_**'**_**t**_** have healing powers when they got their warrior powers.**

** Lord Jarosite was up against Ruby who he knew was his own mother.**

** "I do **_**not**_** have the desire to fight you, Mom!" Jarosite said, backing away from Ruby.**

** "Be afraid," Ruby said to Jarosite. "be **_**very**_** afraid!"**

** Ruby attacked Jarosite who flew backwards in the air then landed flat on his bottom.**

** "Jaro!" Zinnwaldite shouted, running to his comrade.**

** Jarosite quickly recovered.**

** "How can this be," Jarosite asked Zinnwaldite curiously. "how can my mom be this strong?"**

** "I do not know," Zinnwaldite answered Jarosite seriously. "I just do not know."**


	13. Another Sacrifice Made Part 3

**Another Sacrifice Made Part 3**

** A few hours after Ekanite & Ruby were called back to Nemesis by Wiseman, Nerissa raced over to Jarosite.**

** "Jarosite! My dearest Jarosite," Nerissa called out. "are you all right?"**

** Nerissa & Corinn could hear Jarosite's stomach growling loudly.**

** "I'm okay," Jarosite answered Nerissa. "I am just hungry, that's all."**

** The girls & Zinnwaldite all glanced at each other, "He's fine." they laughed in unison.**

** At supper that night, King Seyia just stared at the plate of food that was in front of him.**

** "Seiya, are you all right?" Princess Kakyuu asked curiously.**

** Princess Kakyuu was visiting Earth for the first time in a great while.**

** "Ruby wounded me and she wounded me good, Princess." Seiya answered, holding up his blood stained left hand from where he had been clutching his right hand side.**

** Princess Rini looked over at the wounded King of Crystal Uranus.**

** "Daddy," Princess Rini said. "Uncle Seiya **_**desperately**_** is in need of your assistance."**

** "You are indeed correct, Rini," the Terran King said to his only daughter. "I will take care of Seiya once we get back home."**

** Lord Jedite could see Lord Zoisite's mouth was opened wide as well as could hear the 26-year-old looking man yawning.**

** "Uh-oh, Master," Lord Jedite laughed. "we had best be heading back to the palace **_**before**_** Rip Van Zoisite over here falls asleep in his spaghettini with garlic sauce!"**

** "**_**Jedaito**_**-**_**chan**_**!" Raye scolded her husband sharply.**

** "**_**S**__**ūpā mōshiwakearimasenga**_**, **_**R**__**ei**_**-**_**chan**_**.****" Jedite said solemnly, hanging his head low in shame.**

** Once back at the Crystal Palace, Lord Zoisite was put to bed while King Darien healed King Seiya's wounds.**

** Queen Amara entered the hospital wing to talk to King Darien privately.**


	14. A Uranian Queen's Worries

** A Uranian Queen's Worries**

** "King Darien, tell me," Queen Amara pleaded worriedly. "**_**please**_**, tell me."**

** The King of the Earth looked at the Queen of Crystal Uranus.**

** "What do you wish to know?" King Darien asked the worried Queen Amara.**

** "Is Seiya going to be all right?" Queen Amara asked King Darien curiously.**

** "We will know in a few hours, Amara," King Darien answered. "I still need to run a few more tests on him."**

** "Are you sure about this, my king?" Queen Amara asked worriedly.**

** "Yes, Amara, I'm sure," King Darien said. "don't worry so much about it."**

** Queen Amara turned to face one of the royal doctors as well as one of her friends, "I know, King Darien, but I just can't help but worry." she said.**

** King Darien hugged Queen Amara.**

** "Don't worry so much about it." King Darien said to Queen Amara.**

** King Seiya opened his eyes to see his queen staring back at him as Queen Michelle & King Yaten along with Lord Jedite entered the royal hospital wing.**

** Back on Nemesis, Ruby saw her faithful lover, Jedite looking like he was about to cry.**


	15. A Martian Queen's Healing

** A Martian Queen's Healing**

** Previously on Sailor Moon:**

** "Your orders, Ruby, are to help Ekanite defeat those goody goodies in the Crystal Palace." Wiseman answered.**

** Ruby curtsied before Wiseman, "It shall be done, Wiseman." she said.**

** Ekanite & Ruby slipped out of sight to go on their mission.**

** Upon arrival at the Crystal Palace, Ekanite & Ruby noticed that there was **_**nobody**_** at home.**

** "Whoa," Ekanite exclaimed. "where did they all go?"**

** Ruby stepped on a piece of paper that Neo Queen Serenity had left on the throne room's floor by mistake.**

** "I found a note, apparently, everyone in the Crystal Palace has been invited to the new resturant in the city for a wonderful banquet supper tonight." Ruby answered Ekanite after silently reading the Moon & Earth Queen's note.**

** "Well then, it looks like we are off to the new restaurant." Ekanite said to Ruby.**

** Ekanite & Ruby teleported to the restaurant.**

** Over at the restaurant, King Seiya was helping Queen Amara cook supper.**

** Tonight, the royal family of Crystal Uranus was serving roast chicken, homemade egg noodles, scalloped potatoes, broccoli, corn on the cob, asparagus, steamed cabbage, and biscuits.**

** The King of Crystal Uranus was taking the biscuits out of the oven, when suddenly, Ruby & Ekanite showed up.**

** "Dance of Flames!" Ruby shouted out, attacking Queen Amara and sending her right to the ground.**

** "Amara!" King Seiya called out, racing to his wife's side.**

** The Crystal Uranus Queen recovered quickly.**

** "I'm all right, Seiya, really." Queen Amara said.**

** "You won't be okay for too much longer!" Ekanite yelled angrily at Amara.**

** "We will soon see about that," Amara shouted at Ekanite, feeling determined. "Uranus Crystal Power!"**

** Queen Amara transformed into Eternal Sailor Uranus.**

** "Fighter Star Power!" the King of Crystal Uranus called out.**

** King Seiya transformed into Sailor Star Fighter.**

** "Meteorite Barrage!" Ekanite shouted.**

** Sailor Star Fighter saw that the attack was heading toward her friend, Eternal Sailor Uranus.**

** "I don't think so," Sailor Star Fighter shouted at Ekanite. "Star Serious Laser!"**

** Sailor Star Fighter attacked Ekanite but the sneak dodged Sailor Star Fighter's attack.**

** "You are going to have to do a whole lot **_**better**_** than that!" Ekanite shouted at Sailor Star Fighter angrily.**

** But when she tried to attack Ekanite, Sailor Star Fighter detransformed back into King Seiya.**

** King Seiya was now wounded in the side by Ekanite as Eternal Sailor Uranus ran up to him.**

** "Amara... my... Amara... please," King Seiya said in weak breaths. "sing... to... me..."**

** Eternal Sailor Uranus cleared her throat and began to sing.**

** Eternal Sailor Uranus: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_** Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_** Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_** Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_** Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_** Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_** Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

** "Thank you... my... Amara..." King Seiya said, breathing shakily.**

** Unknown to both Eternal Sailor Uranus **_**and**_** King Seiya, Princess Corinn heard the sound of her mother's song in Japanese as it was now etched within her memory.**

** "Oh no," Corinn said. "poor Dad."**

** Princess Corinn watched on as her mother began to sing to her father but this time, in English.**

** Sailor Uranus: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_** Up until now**_**;**

_** The**__**ocean**_**'**_**s surging waves**_**;**

_** And storms**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve overcome them**_**;**

_** All on my own**_**;**

_** I have my companions but**_**;**

_** The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_** Me alone**_**;**

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_** During the battle**_**;**

_** He touched me**_**;**

_** That was all**_**;**

_** I can**_**'**_**t forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_** On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_** Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_** The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_** Is now pain**_**;**

_** For the first time**_**;**

_** I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_** My heart already**_**;**

_** Belongs just to that person**_**.**

** Princess Corinn heard the sound of her mother's song in English as it was now etched within her memory.**

** Ruby then attacked Sailor Uranus fiercely.**

** "Dark Wild Fire!" Ruby shouted, attacking Sailor Uranus.**

** Lords Jedite & Jarosite walked into the kitchen.**

** Jarosite could see the oncoming assault heading straight toward his father.**

** "Hit the deck, Dad!" Jarosite exclaimed.**

** Lord Jarosite pushed his father out of harm's way and took the hit for Lord Jedite.**

** "No," Lord Jedite shouted. "Jarosite!"**

** Jarosite wasn't even moving when Corinn & Nerissa came into the kitchen where King Seiya got **_**badly**_** hurt in the battle against Ruby & Ekanite.**

** "Jarosite! No," Nerissa shouted in pain & agony. "don't leave me! Don't leave me, my love!"**

** Just one teardrop from Nerissa caused Jarosite to glow a crimson red light as well as caused his gray eyes to finally open.**

** "Guided by the planets of Earth & Mars, I, Jarosite, Knight of Courage & Friendship have arrived to foil your wickedness!" Jarosite exclaimed.**

** "You did it, Jarosite," Zinnwaldite exclaimed. "you did it!"**

** Jarosite looked at Zinnwaldite, "Just what did I do exactly?" he asked now feeling confused.**

** "You got your knight powers! Your sacrifice for your father has allowed you to earn them, just like I had when I had rescued my own father." Zinnwaldite explained to Jarosite.**

** Ekanite then attacked Lord Zinnwaldite but he teleported in order to dodge the attack.**

** Meanwhile, Jarosite was having his own trouble.**

** Only the female warriors could use the crystals of their own respective planets, but that didn't mean that the male warriors **_**didn**_**'**_**t**_** have healing powers when they got their warrior powers.**

** Lord Jarosite was up against Ruby who he knew was his own mother.**

** "I do **_**not**_** have the desire to fight you, Mom!" Jarosite said, backing away from Ruby.**

** "Be afraid," Ruby said to Jarosite. "be **_**very**_** afraid!"**

** Ruby attacked Jarosite who flew backwards in the air then landed flat on his bottom.**

** "Jaro!" Zinnwaldite shouted, running to his comrade.**

** Jarosite quickly recovered.**

** "How can this be," Jarosite asked Zinnwaldite curiously. "how can my mom be this strong?"**

** "I do not know," Zinnwaldite answered Jarosite seriously. "I just do not know."**

** A few hours after Ekanite & Ruby were called back to Nemesis by Wiseman, Nerissa raced over to Jarosite.**

** "Jarosite! My dearest Jarosite," Nerissa called out. "are you all right?"**

** Nerissa & Corinn could hear Jarosite's stomach growling loudly.**

** "I'm okay," Jarosite answered Nerissa. "I am just hungry, that's all."**

** The girls & Zinnwaldite all glanced at each other, "He's fine." they laughed in unison.**

** At supper that night, King Seyia just stared at the plate of food that was in front of him.**

** "Seiya, are you all right?" Princess Kakyuu asked curiously.**

** Princess Kakyuu was visiting Earth for the first time in a great while.**

** "Ruby wounded me and she wounded me good, Princess." Seiya answered, holding up his blood stained left hand from where he had been clutching his right hand side.**

** Princess Rini looked over at the wounded King of Crystal Uranus.**

** "Daddy," Princess Rini said. "Uncle Seiya **_**desperately**_** is in need of your assistance."**

** "You are indeed correct, Rini," the Terran King said to his only daughter. "I will take care of Seiya once we get back home."**

** Lord Jedite could see Lord Zoisite's mouth was opened wide as well as could hear the 26-year-old looking man yawning.**

** "Uh-oh, Master," Lord Jedite laughed. "we had best be heading back to the palace **_**before**_** Rip Van Zoisite over here falls asleep in his spaghettini with garlic sauce!"**

** "**_**Jedaito**_**-**_**chan**_**!" Raye scolded her husband sharply.**

** "**_**S**__**ūpā mōshiwakearimasenga**_**, **_**R**__**ei**_**-**_**chan**_**.****" Jedite said solemnly, hanging his head low in shame.**

** Once back at the Crystal Palace, Lord Zoisite was put to bed while King Darien healed King Seiya's wounds.**

** Queen Amara entered the hospital wing to talk to King Darien privately.**

** "King Darien, tell me," Queen Amara pleaded worriedly. "**_**please**_**, tell me."**

** The King of the Earth looked at the Queen of Crystal Uranus.**

** "What do you wish to know?" King Darien asked the worried Queen Amara.**

** "Is Seiya going to be all right?" Queen Amara asked King Darien curiously.**

** "We will know in a few hours, Amara," King Darien answered. "I still need to run a few more tests on him."**

** "Are you sure about this, my king?" Queen Amara asked worriedly.**

** "Yes, Amara, I'm sure," King Darien said. "don't worry so much about it."**

** Queen Amara turned to face one of the royal doctors as well as one of her friends, "I know, King Darien, but I just can't help but worry." she said.**

** King Darien hugged Queen Amara.**

** "Don't worry so much about it." King Darien said to Queen Amara.**

** King Seiya opened his eyes to see his queen staring back at him as Queen Michelle & King Yaten along with Lord Jedite entered the royal hospital wing.**

** Back on Nemesis, Ruby saw her faithful lover, Jedite looking like he was about to cry.**

** Now on Sailor Moon:**

_**Who is that man**_**, Ruby thought, continuing to look at Jedite's sweet face through the crystal ball in her bedchamber. **_**and why in the universe does he look so sad**_**?**

** All of a sudden, Ekanite appeared in the doorway to Ruby's bedroom.**

** "Ruby," Ekanite said. "Wiseman has requested your presence in his throne room."**

** After getting her assignment from Wiseman, Ruby went straight to the Crystal Palace to battle the others.**

** At the Crystal Palace the next morning, Neo Queen Serenity entered the royal infirmary to see Queen Amy substuting for King Darien.**

** "Any news on Seiya's recovery?" Neo Queen Serenity asked Queen Amy curiously.**

** But before Queen Amy could answer Neo Queen Serenity's question, Ruby assaulted the palace.**

** "Come on, Neo Queen Serenity, let's do this," Queen Amy shouted courageously. "Mercury Crystal Power!"**

** Queen Amy transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury, now it was Neo Queen Serenity's turn to transform.**

** "Silver Moon Crystal Power!" Neo Queen Serenity shouted.**

** Neo Queen Serenity transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon with her Holy Moon Chalice.**

** It was a long & ferocious battle, until at long last, Ruby had been reverted back to Queen Raye of the Kingdom of Crystal Mars.**

** Queen Raye quickly recovered with **_**no**_** memories of what she had done as Ruby.**

** Back on Nemesis, Wiseman had given Ekanite a second chance, when Danalite, the third in command came up to him.**

** "Ekanite, I **_**cannot**_** believe Wiseman gave **_**you**_** of all his warriors another chance!" Danalite said, her words an icy chill to Ekanite.**

** "Buzz off, Danalite!" Ekanite yelled angrily.**

** "Just you wait, Ekanite," Danalite threatened. "I'll get your position! You'll see!"**


	16. The Celebratory Ball

** The Celebratory Ball**

** Danalite vanished in a swirling whirlpool of red rose petals.**

** "Oh," Ekanite groaned irritably. "that Danalite is one vindictive creature."**

** Back in the Crystal Palace a few days later, the rest of the palace was preparing a grand imperial ball for Nerissa & Jarosite.**

** Princess Corinn looked at some of the snack table.**

** "Uh... Aunt Lita," Corinn asked. "what is **_**that**_**?"**

** Corinn took a tortilla chip from one of big bowls on the snack table and dipped it into the dip that Lita made.**

** Lord Jedite came up to the snack table and grabbed a tortilla chip.**

** "That is cheesy olive dip! Jarosite's favorite," Lord Jedite said. "and mine too."**

** Lord Jedite dipped the chip he had into the dip as Princess Corinn held her left hand over her mouth.**

** "Oh my!" Princess Corinn exclaimed, racing out of the ballroom.**

** A few hours later, the ball celebrating Nerissa & Jarosite's betrothal began.**

** Everyone had a terrific time at the imperial ball.**


End file.
